


用一种焦虑代替另一种焦虑

by cavolo



Series: 生活就是…… [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 尼禄的情感全部堵在喉咙，争前恐后要冲破阻拦。最终，他能说出口的只有一句微小到几乎听不见的喃喃：“父亲。”
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 生活就是…… [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> VN父子贴贴（摩多摩多
> 
> 警告：NK分手、新VN暗恋
> 
> 说白了，情感不会是纯粹的，欢迎来到cavo的杂糅大表演

“——”尼禄张开嘴，却没有发出声音。突如其来的重逢让他不知所措。

他怀着满腔道不清楚的情绪望向维吉尔。

尼禄看见的是一个泛白的人影，逆光地伫立在漆黑的世界里，暗示他不再是独自一人；

他朝那个人影伸出虚假的右手，他唤祂为神；

他做过错事，他背负了罪，他祈求祂的宽恕；

他总是害怕被抛弃，他祈求祂脚步放慢些；

他总是处在焦虑中，他祈求祂赐予的安宁；

他总是想做得更好，他祈求祂血脉的恩赐；

他是一只长了人心的恶魔，他的神也是如此；

他祈求祂的爱，因为人类都恐惧他，从里到外。

尼禄的情感全部堵在喉咙，争前恐后要冲破阻拦。最终，他能说出口的只有一句微小到几乎听不见的喃喃：“父亲。”


	2. 所谓生活

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维吉尔低下头，情绪不明地看了看手心，然后垂下去，对尼禄点头，果断转身离开。
> 
> 尼禄也低头看自己的手，虚握拳头，却已经忆不起父亲手腕的触感了。

尼禄很焦虑。只要一焦虑，他就会不由自主抓头发。他现在就站在Devil May Cry门前，像个疯子那样揪着脑后的短发。

过了好几分钟，他终于忍受不了路人投来的怪异目光，一脚踹开木门。

“小子，轻点，踢坏了得赔。”但丁翘着腿坐在桌后，懒洋洋地说。

尼禄踱着沉重的步子，故意制造出突兀的噪音，走到桌前，伸手掀开盖在但丁脸上的黄色杂志，在叔叔看过来之后先是翻了一个大大的白眼，然后咬牙切齿道：“姬莉叶‘邀请’你和维吉尔到家里吃晚饭，老头……下个周六。”

但丁挑眉，显然对这种话题毫无准备，想了一下说：“那还真是殊荣……”

“妈的，我宁愿你们别来。但是姬莉叶不是那么好糊弄的，除非你们亲口拒绝，她会持续给我施压！”尼禄抬手想拍桌子，但是看在它历史悠久、不堪重负的份上，换成握拳轻轻一锤，“你们最好把自己收拾得人模人样再出发，还有别他妈的迟到。”

但丁轻轻一笑，敷衍道：“知道啦。不过，维吉尔嘛，你得自己去‘邀请’他。”

尼禄再次折磨起头发，问：“好吧。他在哪里？”

“我不知道。”

尼禄一把揪起但丁的衣领，“你他妈在逗我吗？”

但丁耸耸肩，解释说：“我是认真的。我不知道他跑到哪里去了。虽然我能感受到他的魔力还在附近，大概方圆500米。”

尼禄狐疑地问道：“他不是在你这里住吗？”

“目前是。他注定不会永远待在这里……”但丁的目光突然变得很飘忽，逃避似的瞥到一边，轻描淡写说，“管他呢。”

尼禄没法理解了。

他松开了手后，但丁让后背重新陷入到椅子里，嘴唇抿成一个无可奈何的直线，眼睛还在盯着掉在地上的水费单。

“你怎么会不知道？你怎么能不管？”尼禄质疑道，“他是——”

“听着，尼禄……我们分别的时间比你迄今为止的人生还要长，”但丁闭上眼睛，疲惫地叹气道，“而且，维吉尔又不是小孩，他能顾好自己的事情——不如说，他只能、也只会顾好自己。”

这是尼禄第二次觉得他憧憬的传奇恶魔猎人已经老了；第一次是目睹但丁被尤里曾揍倒在地。

尼禄张嘴想要反驳，但丁抢先开口了。

“尼禄，跟你说实话吧，你爸他就像一根被迫塞在我的轮齿里的棍子，让我和我周围的所有齿轮都动不了。一根棍子是不可能变成一枚齿轮的，至少在短时间内不可能。所以我们都很不舒服，他也像在受难。”但丁长长的一番话不带停顿地向尼禄袭去，让青年石化在原地。

但丁收回腿，将身体恢复到正常的坐姿，右手手臂撑着桌面，左手指了指地上那张水费单，对尼禄说：“看到那张单子了吗？今天早上来的，提醒我过两天要交这个月的水费。可怜的工作人员进来喊了一声，就被二楼飞下来的幻影剑吓到连滚带爬逃了。”

尼禄扭过头去，发现水费单旁边的地板上确实有个细长的凹槽。

“他怎么能——”年轻的恶魔猎人感觉三观遭到了狠狠的洗刷。

但丁右手扣了扣桌面，冷静地说：“我们在说的是那个维吉尔。”

“可是——”

“用人类的道德准则谴责他毫无意义。他无非是在按照他自己的方式生活。”但丁摊摊手，总结道，“我不会简单地说他对了或者错了——他只是不适合，或者说不适应。”

说罢，但丁双手交叠，身体前倾，盯着尼禄震惊的双眼，坏心眼地笑着调侃道：“怎么样，孩子？准备好开始认识你爸了吗？”

尼禄带着大脑混乱的debuff离开叔叔的事务所。身后传来但丁轻快的话语，“下周六我会准时出现的，替我向姬莉叶问好”。

他紧紧握拳，感觉浑身冰冷。明明夏天的闷热还没退去。

早该料到了，尼禄咬着牙关想道。但是他找了一堆确是事实但无非也是借口的东西，比如佛杜那与红墓的距离，比如横亘在父与子之间的23年的空缺，来隔绝所有关于维吉尔的信息。

尼禄沮丧地想，如果但丁都没法留住维吉尔，那就没有人能够完成这项艰巨的事业了；可是但丁，不仅为了兄长，也是为了他自己和一切无辜的人，把选择的权利塞回给了维吉尔手里，那个阔别人界23年的维吉尔……

尼禄知道他这样子站在大街上很奇怪，但是他脑里想的都是维吉尔。

维吉尔会怎么选择？维吉尔有什么选择？尼禄想，如果他在维吉尔的立场上，他大概会回到自己更加熟悉的地方；而对维吉尔来说，那个地方大概就是魔界吧。

一股恶心的苦涩涌出，尼禄茫然地抬头，望见蔚蓝的天空。一个想要被爱、想要被保护的维吉尔，归宿竟然还是那个连生存都使他感到痛苦的鬼地方？

尼禄低头看了看自己的左手，黑发诗人纤细的手腕的触感依稀还能回想起来。他轻轻地摇头，对自己说：“不能……地狱……”

为什么不能呢？他希望维吉尔选择人界吗？尼禄自己也说不清了。

尼禄突然记起，他一直以来的那个问题。他想要维吉尔做出回答。

但是尼禄还没准备好听维吉尔的答案。

至少得先找到人，他还没忘掉姬莉叶交给的任务。

他想过把但丁拉上，至少他能感应到维吉尔的魔力，绝赞的人型雷达，不是吗？这个念头很快就打消了：他准备做一件违背但丁的想法的事情。

青年赌气地想道，等找到了另一个老家伙，先狠狠揍一顿再说。

尼禄掏出手机，查询周边的地图，挑了几个地方，看上去比较像维吉尔有可能会去的，开始地毯式搜索。

不愁买卖的二手书店老板说：“那位先生是我们的常客了。早上刚开店就来了，但是两个小时前离开了，是往右边文化广场的方向走的。”

小小独立书店的年轻女店员说：“哦！我记得他！不过那是几天前的事了。他提着一把日本刀进来，把我们都吓坏了，幸好当时没什么客人，不然骚乱就大了。我硬着头皮跟他说不可以带进来之后，那把刀竟然凭空消失了！我们担心他是来捣乱的，不过他看书的样子实在是太专注了，文学的架子全都扫了一遍，肯定是很喜欢的吧。他甚至买了那本在店里吃灰已久的《奥德赛》。帮他结账的也是我，他的声音也超好听，手也好看……咳咳，等他出去之后，刀又回到他手里了。啊啊啊啊，真的，他太帅了！”

有名钢琴品牌的专卖店男店员说：“我没见过那样的男客人。最近文化广场正在举办乐器展，如果您要找的人是爱乐之人，建议您去那边也看看。”

在几个月前的事件里惨遭摧毁的城市已经渐渐恢复到正常的生活节奏，广场上搭了临时舞台，还有地下乐队表演的海报，到处都是劫后余生的普通人，尝试各种各样的乐器，讨论要不要购买……

钢琴声响起的一瞬，世界顿时安静下来，似乎所有人都向钢琴展区望去。

尼禄就是在这个情况下见到维吉尔的。

身穿藏青色大衣的男人坐在豪华的三角钢琴前，因高度不适合的钢琴椅而弯曲长长的双腿，心无旁骛地操纵修长的十指，弹奏时而幽婉哀伤、时而愤慨激昂的不知名曲调，右脚配合着踩动踏板。

维吉尔把手套摘了，手背的皮肤白得刺眼；白发整齐地梳到脑后，有些发梢却不羁地翘起，在身体随着旋律小幅度摇摆的时候轻轻晃动；阎魔刀安稳地靠在腿边，蓝色的飘带似乎也在作出回应。

尼禄从来没有听过如此杂乱无章又引人入胜的乐曲，这旋律就像抽泣或者嘶吼，以最直接的方式表达最原始的情感。

尼禄闭上眼睛，试图与乐曲产生共鸣。

低沉的时候，他想到了孤儿院的经历和克雷多的死；

轻快的时候，他想到了家庭的平淡温馨和姬莉叶的笑声；

激动的时候，他想到了教团，想到了但丁，想到了自己的右手——

想到了维吉尔。

尼禄睁开眼睛。他现在听什么都只能想到维吉尔了。

一曲终了，四周响起嘈杂的掌声。

维吉尔拿起刀站起来。人们称赞着，自动为他让出离开的道路。

尼禄心想，他们甚至不知道维吉尔和Qliphoth的故事。

在父亲经过身边的时候，尼禄也不知道自己哪来的勇气，竟然伸出了魔力投影的右手，扯住维吉尔的衣摆。

维吉尔看上去一点也不惊讶。

他们走出人海，很快又有别的愿意表演的路人上去敲响那排黑白按键。

维吉尔双手环抱，笃定道：“你在找我。”

尼禄抓着发尾，纠结地说：“姬莉叶让我来……邀请你和但丁下周六来家里吃晚饭。但丁已经答应了。”

维吉尔表面上波澜不惊，但是尼禄隐约感觉他不太高兴。尼禄心里嘀咕，巴不得你们别来。他对心中莫名的受伤视而不见。

维吉尔却点点头，说：“我明白了。”

见到青年意外的表情，维吉尔勾起嘴角，“如果你不想我参加，我可以马上改变主意。”

尼禄尴尬地吼道：“我没有！”他感觉自己的耳朵滚烫滚烫的。

维吉尔哼声笑了笑，“那我走了。下周六见。”

说罢，他的脸变回那副冷冰冰的样子。

神使鬼差下，尼禄直接抓住了父亲没有握刀的那只手。

这次维吉尔看起来是真的吃惊。

尼禄也不知道自己怎么回事，竟问：“你去哪里？”

“找个安静的地方读书。”维吉尔淡淡地说。

“噢……”尼禄失魂落魄地松开手，扯出一个勉强的笑容，“下周六见。”

维吉尔低下头，情绪不明地看了看手心，然后垂下去，对尼禄点头，果断转身离开。

尼禄站在原地目送父亲的身影远去。

来参加展会的人越来越多，大家都是往广场的方向走，只有维吉尔，从容自若，逆着人流前进，像是有两道无形的墙将他与行人隔开。

尼禄也低头看自己的手，虚握拳头，却已经忆不起父亲手腕的触感了。

等回到佛杜那的家，尼禄后悔自己忘记揍维吉尔一顿——今天真是让他好找了。

下次一定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家的评论不要"下次一定" ;-)


	3. 旧地重游

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣光中，维吉尔转过身来，他的眉目跟斯巴达的雕像几乎一模一样，都那样面无表情地扶着兵器直视前方。

周六一早，尼禄就开始抓头发。想到今晚要跟维吉尔吃饭，他就忐忑不安。

姬莉叶安慰他说：“没事的，只是吃顿饭而已。他们也是你的家人。”

尼禄心里尖叫，就是因为他们是家人！

他心情复杂地带上姬莉叶写的购物清单出门。

尼禄花了大概一个半小时把所有购物项目都划掉。他提着大包小包走在平静的小街上，突然发现前方有个熟悉的人影。那个高大的人在端详一幢古老建筑旁边的石碑。

尼禄走近了点，发现那个人竟然是他父亲，顿时愣住。

维吉尔换了一件风格简约的黑色大衣，不知怎的唤起了尼禄关于他柔弱的人性面的记忆。维吉尔转而看向尼禄。

“现在才早上10点。”尼禄生硬道。

维吉尔回头去看那幢庄严的建筑，说：“但丁的事务所太吵了。我也想亲眼见证佛杜那这些年来的变化，尤其是在‘救世主’之后。”

尼禄耳边嗡嗡作响，仿佛有音叉在他耳畔狠狠敲击了一下。

维吉尔看了看打开的大门，似乎想进去参观。

尼禄见状道：“那你……随便转转吧。记得晚上来。”他把地址告诉维吉尔。

年长者轻轻颔首，迈进大门，手上的阎魔刀顿时消失得无影无踪。

尼禄难以置信地伫立在原地。

他意识到三件很惊悚的事情：一，维吉尔打听了“救世主”事件；二，维吉尔在遵守人类的规矩；三，维吉尔说他要“见证”佛杜那的变化。

回到家里，尼禄将食材交给厨房的姬莉叶，然后反锁房间的门，挨着木板，泄气地坐到地上，双手抱腿，缩成一个球。

维吉尔来过佛杜那。他应该就是那个时候和某个女人……

尼禄努力把自己缩得更小。

他难过地想到，当年的维吉尔可能不足20岁，根本不知道自己的存在，神之子来如风、去如风……直到6年前，第二个神之子到访这座几乎与世隔绝的小岛。

尼禄握紧拳头。所以但丁才用蹩脚的“闲置玩意”的借口，把那块蓝色荧光的招牌寄到了他手上。

他对养父母的记忆都很模糊，17岁之前，他称得上认识的人只有克雷多和姬莉叶。几个月前他突然有了“家人”，他像见到可怕的或者受诅咒的东西似的，匆匆用黑布遮盖住这部分的讯息，不倾听、不倾诉。他隐约感到恐惧；他害怕他会发现，他的那些“家人”们是在乎他的。

几个月前，但丁让他感到那种恐惧，他花了几个月时间令它沉到意识之海的底部。他现在再次感到那种恐惧了，这次是维吉尔使他恐惧到四肢发冷。

尼禄更加努力缩小自己的身体，双手不由自主伸到脑后，向两边拉扯头发。

不知过了多久，姬莉叶敲响了房门，仿佛是敲在他的背上。

“尼禄，午饭好了。”

“……抱歉，姬莉叶，你和孩子们先吃吧。我现在没有胃口。”

温柔的嗓音关怀道：“怎么了？是身体不舒服吗？”

“不是。我只是不想吃而已。”

片刻沉默后，姬莉叶问：“是心里难受吗？”

尼禄也在问自己，是心里难受吗？他用手心蹭掉脸颊温热的湿润。

“如果你不想说也没关系，无论你什么时候想说，我都会听的。”姬莉叶轻笑，说，“而且很多时候，其实你自己是知道该怎么办的，听从内心声音就好了，不需要质疑自己的，尼禄。”

“谢谢，姬莉叶。我都不知道这是第几次被你的这番话拯救了。”尼禄也笑起来，因为姬莉叶的话，也是因为越擦越湿的脸。

“不客气。饭后我会带孩子们去艺术中心彩排，如果在我们出门之前你还没出来，我会把饭菜放进冰箱。等你有胃口了，要先加热再吃哦。”

说完，尼禄听到她的脚步声渐渐远去，一同远去的还有他的意识。

等尼禄醒来，已经是下午茶的时间了。他竟然就这样子睡着了……难怪站起来的时候会浑身难受。

尼禄走出房间。客厅收拾得干干净净，很明显姬莉叶和孩子们已经出门。尼禄进到厨房，打开冰箱，取出保鲜膜密封的螺旋意面和鲜红酱料。

尼禄好笑地自言自语，“果然做多了。”他撕开面条的保鲜膜，把分量夸张的面塞进微波炉，顺便在等待加热的时间里洗了把脸。

等他取出冒烟的面条放到桌上，坐到自己的位置准备开吃的时候，才想起这几乎他的食量两倍的分量，而他刚刚太过顺手把保鲜膜扔了。

尼禄事后想起，他完全可以扯一张新的保鲜膜，但是眼下，他想到了维吉尔。

尼禄干了一件当时很后悔、将来很欣慰的事情。

他从橱柜找出两个饭盒，将面条分开两份，打包好餐盒、餐具和酱料，匆匆出门。

尼禄站在中心广场的喷水池旁，看着水流下、又喷出、如此循环、循环。

他太傻了吧……上次有但丁的提示，这次他什么指示都没有，要在偌大的城市里找到维吉尔，谈何容易。其实比起红墓，佛杜那已经很小了。但是……等他全程跑个遍的时候，面已经凉了，还可能和维吉尔错开。

尼禄往旁边看了看，大教堂的遗址维持着6年前的样子。6年前，他跟但丁交手后，他、克雷多还有姬莉叶，就是从这个大门走出来的。

旧地重游的尼禄，内心莫名平静。他走进教堂，第一眼看见的是斯巴达残损的雕像，其次是维吉尔笔挺的背影。

尼禄偷偷松了一口气。

尼禄还没想好开场白，维吉尔就先行发问了。

“魔剑教团覆灭之后，佛杜那的人还在信仰斯巴达？”维吉尔好像是说了一句陈述句，语调却在“斯巴达”处微微上升。

尼禄用空着的手挠了挠发尾，回答：“有些东西就是根深蒂固，很难一下子拔掉。”他自己的外套上甚至还有那个红色的印记。

“愚蠢。”维吉尔干脆利落道。整个教堂都回荡着那个表达神子的蔑视的词语，仿佛一句审判。恰好破碎的穹顶——当年但丁掉下来弄碎的那个洞——透入一缕阳光，照到斯巴达雕像的脚边和维吉尔的身上。

神圣的画面让尼禄这个在宗教氛围中长大的孩子有种被摁着头逼迫下跪的错觉。

尼禄发出反驳：“你不能否定宗教的意义——”直到说出口才意识到那是多么的老套、苍白无力。

圣光中，维吉尔转过身来，他的眉目跟斯巴达的雕像几乎一模一样，都那样面无表情地扶着兵器直视前方。

斯巴达不会说话。小时候尼禄问过斯巴达，为什么他没有爸爸妈妈、但姬莉叶有。斯巴达不会说话，他拄起他该死的剑，闭着他该死的嘴，他该死的眼睛里谁的身影都没有映出来。

维吉尔却开口向尼禄解释了，“我是指，明知斯巴达是恶魔、仍然选择信仰他的人。”

“哪又怎么了？斯巴达是恶魔，但他拯救了人类……但丁也在做类似的事情！”尼禄握紧拳头，心道，我自己也在做类似的事情。维吉尔的嘲讽激怒了他。

神子摇头，拿起阎魔刀，离开圣光，如下凡般一步一步向他的后裔走去。“向他或她不可能理解、也不可能理解他或她的神明祷告，人类能够得到什么？希望吗？救赎吗？希望是由绝望的低谷转入常态的标志，只有绝望后才会看到；没有走完绝望的路途，希望也无从谈起，而人类往往是不想经历绝望才祈求希望。而救赎，就更愚蠢了，先自己把自己变成奴隶，再卑贱地下跪求饶。”

尼禄哑口无言，眼睁睁看着维吉尔在自己几步开外停下。父子刚好彼此平视。

“说到底，祷告又有什么用？何曾有人听到你的痛苦和呼救？”

尼禄咬着下唇，气得浑身发抖，低头躲避维吉尔眼里倒映出的自己，视线依次扫过维吉尔的马甲拉链扣、黑大衣衣摆的精致暗纹、染尘的皮鞋、石质的地板。

他把嘴唇咬出血，死撑着不落一滴泪。

维吉尔伸出右手，在面前悬了几秒，最后还是小心地覆上孩子发白的脸庞。

尼禄发现，他们的体温竟是如此相似。

他感受到了微妙的痛苦。像是被捏住了心脏。又像是被阎魔刀刺穿身体。

维吉尔轻轻抬起尼禄的脸，大拇指按在下巴的位置，收到暗示的尼禄乖乖松开牙齿，嘴唇的伤口也很快愈合。

但是维吉尔没有松开他。父亲表情淡漠地注视着儿子，尼禄再次因为维吉尔与斯巴达的重合而感到心惊。

维吉尔的手稍微往上移了一点，用拇指抹去眼角的闪光，才收回手。

尼禄差点为断开的肢体接触重新哭出来。

维吉尔说：“你在找我。”用跟上周一样的语气，“怎么了吗？”

尼禄闻言，从遇见神迹的梦游状态中醒过来，沮丧地抬起手上的包裹，说：“本来是想问你要不要吃午饭的……”

维吉尔挑起眉毛。

“你饿了吗？”尼禄意识到，这句话他在两人初次见面的时候也说过。“不过应该已经凉掉了……”

“没事。过来。”维吉尔挑了张看起来干净点的凳子坐上去，并示意尼禄跟过去。

父子并排坐在长凳上。尼禄拆开包裹，把饭盒和餐具塞到维吉尔手里。

维吉尔用叉子叉起一根黄色的面条，放进嘴里咀嚼，下咽后问：“这是什么。”

尼禄见他完全无视肉酱直接吃了、而且吃了才问，一时无语。

维吉尔侧头看他，耐心等待答案。

“螺旋意大利面，这个造型就是为了蘸更多的酱，所以，”尼禄指了指两人中间的酱料盒子，“你得拌上这个。”

维吉尔像个接触新知识的学生那样，一勺一勺地添加、试探两者的比例，直到满意才停下来，开始低头进食。

尼禄含着叉子，发现了新大陆那般开心，笑得肩膀抽动。

父子无言却并不尴尬，只是安静地吃完迟到好几个小时的午饭。

尼禄看着维吉尔用过的纸巾上的红色痕迹，问：“你觉得怎么样？”

维吉尔正在阅读随身携带的那本诗集，平淡地回道：“比但丁的披萨好很多。”

尼禄笑了，调整成他认为最舒服的坐姿，享受来之不易的宁静。只要他们走出这里，他就会失去它；他不知道维吉尔会怎么样，但是这份宁静将他从长久的焦虑中拯救出来了，离开这里，就意味着他会回到焦虑中。

救赎，尼禄想到。

他翘着腿，右手手肘撑在椅背上，抬头仰望穹顶的破洞。

“那里，”尼禄突然说，他没有专门去看，隐隐中他知道维吉尔肯定会往他看的方向望去，“但丁就是从那个地方掉下来的。”

红衣纷飞的画面至今仍历历在目。

“Bang——”尼禄左手做出手枪的手势，“杀了一个老头，虽然他后来起死回生。“

“我起初以为他杀的是人类。我们打了一架，根本没把斯巴达当一回事，所以雕像变成了这个样子。”

“他来之前，”尼禄的潜意识早就驱使他摆出和当年一模一样的姿势，“姬莉叶在台上唱歌。”

“那些教团还没变成恶魔。”

“克雷多也还活着。”

“抱歉。跟你说这些也没用。我先回去，别忘了晚饭。”

尼禄收拾好东西，几乎称得上落荒而逃。

维吉尔平静的声音从身后传来：“谢谢你，尼禄。”

闻言，尼禄逃得更快。

他确实回到了焦虑中了。

可那是另一种焦虑了。

他无法放手的佛杜那的一切。

他对维吉尔、对生父、对V的感觉。

他无所适从，他焦虑不已。


	4. 画地为牢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我儿，何曾有人听到你的痛苦和呼救？”

最近几天入睡前，尼禄都不由自主想到那个晚上诡异的餐桌。

尼禄的左右分别是姬莉叶和维吉尔。姬莉叶对面是妮可。妮可那顿饭吃得像随时都会休克过去：但丁的座位故意被姬莉叶安排到她旁边。姬莉叶左手边和妮可右手边都是小孩子。

向一群孤儿介绍自己的父亲，简直就像是炫耀，所以尼禄只是对孩子含糊地解释说，是失散多年的亲戚。

也不算是谎言。

饭前，姬莉叶率先双手在胸前交握，做出祈祷的手势，闭上眼睛低声念道：“斯巴达保佑，今晚大家都齐聚一堂。”

孩子们的祷告词就五花八门了，比如感谢今天天气很好、祈求明天彩排也顺顺利利、希望后院的种子快点发芽。

妮可敷衍地祷告一句：“谢啦，伙计。”说罢毫不客气地拿走一只可乐鸡翅。

但丁单手托头，笑着观察每个人祷告的样子。他笑得很真诚，但是尼禄清楚，笑意没有到达眼底。但丁察觉侄子的视线，转过来对着尼禄加深了笑容，然后拿走一片为他准备的披萨饼，快乐地塞进嘴里。

尼禄不寒而栗。他忐忑瞥了瞥身旁的维吉尔，他父亲不知从什么时候掏出了诗集，阅读的姿态显得目中无人。

尼禄脑子里响起了维吉尔的声音：“愚蠢。”

维吉尔在忍耐，不知道是为了儿子，还是开饭前被但丁警告过。尼禄有点感动，但更多是无地自容。

晚餐进行得无比顺利，全程欢声笑语——主要是维吉尔和但丁的“节目效果”太丰富了。恐怕整桌只有尼禄如鲠在喉。

姬莉叶和妮可陪着他一起送走客人。

离开之前，但丁行了很夸张的礼，逗笑了姬莉叶，还惹得妮可尖叫连连。

维吉尔眯起眼扫过儿子和四眼女孩，最后盯着姬莉叶，慢慢开口道：“晚餐很美味，感谢你的邀请。”

维吉尔转身，抽出阎魔刀划开传送门，头也不回走了进去。但丁两指并拢，在虚空中挥了挥，“Adios~”潇洒地消失在闭合的传送门后。

姬莉叶微笑着说：“尼禄的家人果然是很棒的人。”

妮可趁在室外，赶紧点燃一根香烟，猛地抽了一口，吐槽道：“什么运气啊，竟然能跟但丁做亲戚。”

尼禄被烟呛到，咳了几下，赶紧拉着姬莉叶回屋里，留妮可一个人把烟抽完。

姬莉叶看上去很开心，还在念叨：“我感觉他们都是很好相处的人，你会慢慢适应的。”

好相处？尼禄想爆粗，也想爆笑。但丁那个开口闭口“小孩”“累赘”的老东西就不说了；维吉尔，见面就扯走人一条手臂，那叫好相处？

然后他又记起，柔弱但是爱笑的V，努力适应人类社会的维吉尔，还有在大教堂抚摸他的脸颊的圣子。

姬莉叶说：“晚安，尼禄。”

结果那晚尼禄彻夜难眠，睁眼直至天明。

埋在后院那些种子，长出了淡黄色小花。因为长势太过疯狂，尼禄和姬莉叶提前拔走了一些，往屋里到处装点。

尼禄用小黄花做了两把花束，背着所有人，独自来到教会墓地。

他轻车熟路找到了养父母的墓，将一束花放到他们墓前，内心空白地默哀了一会儿。他往更深处走去，找到了养兄的墓。

尼禄献上花束，然后盘腿坐下，注视着刻有名字的石碑。

“克雷多——”他感觉喉咙生了锈，再也说不出声音。

小时候他犯了错，都是向兄长道歉的。时至今天，他还是习惯做错事来找克雷多“忏悔”。

不声不响23年，他忽然忍受不了饭前祷告，忍受不了“愚蠢”的“宗教”，忍受不了“愚蠢”的“信徒”。

他不是为了成为神的后裔、享受人们的崇拜才选择恶魔猎人这条道路的；但谁又说得准这不是既必然又偶然的结果呢？

尼禄闭上眼睛，紧张地揪着头发，静静感受头皮的痛感。

或许真如但丁所说，不是谁对谁错的问题；只是不合适。

尼禄悲哀地察觉，原来他就是那根横在他的家庭的轮齿的棍子啊。

是维吉尔把他放在那里的。

他隐约感觉维吉尔是想把他重新拔出来的。就如他也想把维吉尔拔出来。

但丁可不会那么想，也不会那么做。

要是抽身出来，齿轮一旦重新转动，一切行将改变，尼禄就会背负强烈的负罪感，并且变回那个躲在孤儿院墙角阴影下的孤独的自己。

那个跪在斯巴达跟前抽泣，祈求希望与救赎的自己。

那个愚蠢的自己。

斯巴达不会说话。但是他派来了神之子。

小尼禄在刺眼的光芒中挣开双眼，眼睛生疼地追寻着奇迹。

神之子拄着一把细长优雅的兵器，飘动的丝带偶尔搭上扶着它的双手。

“我儿，何曾有人听到你的痛苦和呼救？”

“你不是听见了吗？父亲。”

“我儿，何曾有人听到你的痛苦和呼救？”

“你不是听见了吗，父亲！”

“我儿，何曾有人听到你的痛苦和呼救？”

“父亲！”

“我儿，何曾有人听到你的痛苦和呼救？”

“——”

小尼禄站起来，愤怒地朝神子跑去。

神子见状却笑了，说：“自己站起来，这是第一步。”

尼禄睁开眼。他已经站起来了。

他再看了看墓碑，终于坦白道：“我谁都不想再失去了。”


	5. 镜花水月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他对姬莉叶的情感很复杂，复杂到难以找到词语概括。  
> 他对维吉尔的情感同样复杂，却能够用“父亲”表达每一种的含义。

尼禄回到家，已经错过了饭点，是孩子们午睡的时间。

姬莉叶坐在饭桌上看书，见他回来，温柔一笑，说：“我把饭菜热一下。”

尼禄脱下沾了点泥巴的外套挂好，纠结地坐自己平时的位置。对面摊着姬莉叶的书。

“你去看哥哥了吧。”姬莉叶说。

“嗯。”尼禄闷闷地应道。

“我明白的，是一个人去比较好。你和妮可出去工作，孩子们又去上课，我就到那里散步，看看爸爸妈妈，看看哥哥。”

尼禄不自觉地倾诉起来，“我不知道该怎么做了。我跑去问克雷多，希望他能给我报个梦，所以我在那里睡了一觉。”

“你梦见他了吗？”

“没有。但是我梦见了祂。”

姬莉叶把盘子放到他面前，眼里有些困惑，问：“是……斯巴达吗？但是，尼禄你……”

“是啊，我向来不信他。我梦见的是……超越了斯巴达的神祗。”尼禄半开玩笑道，“祂告诉我，‘自己站起来’。”

姬莉叶见状，微微笑起来，“看来那位神明消除了你这阵子的痛苦。太好了。”

尼禄刚举起叉子，又放下去。

“其实祂没有。”他转动叉子，长长的面条被卷成一卷，“关于那个，我想……”

“吃完再谈。”姬莉叶说。

真正坐在姬莉叶对面剖白，尼禄又感到面对克雷多的墓时那种生锈的错觉。

姬莉叶甚至泡了茶，说是朋友推荐的安神茶。

尼禄尝了一口，并没有变得好受。

姬莉叶没有逼他，提起了别的话题。“最近和维吉尔先生的关系是不是有很大改善？”

尼禄迷惑地看向她，摇摇头，说：“我上次见他是那天的晚餐。”

姬莉叶说：“他给你寄了包裹哦，我放进你房间了。”

尼禄马上警惕起来，快速思考，房间似乎没有很乱，也没有什么拜访什么让人尴尬的东西，松了口气。

姬莉叶笑道：“放心，没有人拆开过它。它是给你的。”

尼禄双手抚摸桌面的茶杯，温度透过玻璃传递到指尖，让他从神游状态中稍稍回过神来。

姬莉叶还在耐心地等待。

“我——”

姬莉叶鼓励似的点点头，示意自己在听。但尼禄不知道该怎么说出来。

他的孤独，他的信仰，他的责任，他的依恋，他的憧憬，他的欲望，他的血脉。

尼禄好几次张嘴又闭上。

最终，他只能吐出那个词：“父亲——”

后面的谈话容易多了。

姬莉叶明白，对他来说，维吉尔既是过往痛苦的根源，也是抚平伤口的灵药。

“想要让他留下来，这个想法很有你的风格哦，尼禄。”姬莉叶笑道，“既然但丁先生决定了顺其自然，那么剩下的能够改变未来的人，就只有你们父子了。”

尼禄点头。这正是他的想法。

“所以，大胆地去找他吧。”姬莉叶说。

尼禄猛地抬眸看她，只能从棕色的瞳孔中见到真诚和严肃。

温柔的女孩说：“你等待得够久了。你对他的情感，早就埋在了这里……”女孩指了指自己的心脏，“早于你成为我们的家人，早于你成为我的尼禄……”

尼禄怔怔地听着天使的宽恕：“早于你成为你自己。在一切开始之前，你就是维吉尔的儿子了。想要亲近父亲，并不是需要掩饰和感到羞愧的事情啊，尼禄。”

尼禄很感激姬莉叶愿意接纳他，接纳他恶魔的手。

他全副身心尊敬和爱着她，他只是不想更进一步。

那个被打断的吻是他们浪得虚名的恋爱关系中仅有的真实。剩余的部分，都被亲情，依恋，责任，和其他东西腐蚀。

尼禄找不到词语来形容姬莉叶。

姬莉叶就是姬莉叶。

尼禄同样找不到词语来形容他跟姬莉叶的关系。

任何措辞都显得浮浅，轻薄。

反观，其他人就容易许多。

克雷多=严厉的兄长

但丁=传奇的披萨爱好者

妮可=“武器大师”

崔西=友好的恶魔

虽然有以偏概全的风险，好歹也能找到总结词。

维吉尔是最简单的那个。

维吉尔=父亲

他对姬莉叶的情感很复杂，复杂到难以找到词语概括。

他对维吉尔的情感同样复杂，却能够用“父亲”表达每一种的含义。

“谢谢你，姬莉叶。”尼禄小声说。

“不客气。我们是家人啊。”

尼禄浅浅地笑了，“是啊。我曾经担心，如果我有了真正的家人，是不是就会……”

女孩坐到他身边，双手捧起他的脸，直视他道：“这里无论何时都是你的家，你有自由进出的权利。我们永远都是你的家人。他们也是。你一直在为这种事情感到难过吗？”

“我——”

“我不想看到你受伤，尤其还是为了两边你都爱和都爱你的家人而受伤。爱不应该用来伤人。”

尼禄难过地弯下后背，姬莉叶顺势抱住他，一下一下抚摸他的头发。

“两边都不想失去……”

姬莉叶轻笑，“这种想法也很像你哦，尼禄。”

他们胸膛紧贴，听到了彼此的脉动。扑通、扑通。

但是尼禄没有那种呼吸困难，让人全身发抖的绞痛感。

如同血液般粘稠温热——

想要逃离又想要更多——

被维吉尔触碰的感觉。


	6. 他的玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “为我的蝴蝶找一束蓝色的玫瑰。”

尼禄回到房间，果然看见了那个突兀的纸箱。寄件单是手填的，优雅内敛的字体充塞了所有空格——当然写上了寄件人和收件人的两个名字——他不知不觉期待起来。

维吉尔不像是那种会送人礼物的类型，尼禄暗想，会是什么呢？

他拆开箱子，一大片宝蓝色映入眼帘，引人屏息。

尼禄小心翼翼扒开填充物，终于知道这是什么了。

他竟然收到了维吉尔——不，不是维吉尔，是一个已经“不存在”的人的蓝玫瑰花束。

Let him laugh, let him cry,

He’s my Butterfly.

“你一直看这本书，不会觉得腻吗？”尼禄问。

V转了转眼睛，然后看向他，意味深长地笑了，说：“我只有这个了。”

“……对不起，我不该问的。”

“你不必感到抱歉。”

那只多嘴的飞鸡在拖车外面拍打翅膀盘旋，像死了一样闭紧嘴巴。

尼禄尴尬地挪了挪屁股，还是忍不住站起来，“我去保养‘湛蓝玫瑰’。”

“‘湛蓝玫瑰’？”V好奇地问。

“这个姑娘。”尼禄从腰后抽出他的爱枪，转了一圈。

“有趣，‘湛蓝玫瑰’。”V咀嚼着那两个词，倒是害得尼禄感到别扭起来。

V在他工作中途突然问道：“为什么你会给它取这个名字？”

尼禄下意识想抓头发，看见满手机油，只好作罢，“听说它的花语是‘奇迹’。我还没见过真实的蓝色玫瑰。有些人说市面上贩卖的蓝玫瑰都是染色的。”

V了然地哼声。

不久后，黑发青年突然念道：“为我的蝴蝶找一束蓝色的玫瑰。”

“什么？”

“自言自语罢了。”V挂着那种神秘莫测的笑容，低头继续阅读。

是的，尼禄能够仅用“父亲”表达他对维吉尔的全部情感。

包括他对V的情感。

V是“存在”的。

他“存在”在维吉尔里。

尼禄捧起花束，搂在怀里，细嗅花朵的香味，还有凛冽和忧伤交织而成的，父亲的气息。


	7. 他的蝴蝶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄闭上眼睛，紧张地捏着玫瑰，嘴唇颤抖着说：“父亲——”

尼禄以为这些年来他对焦虑的忍耐力已经大大提升了，原来只是自欺欺人。

他坐在事务所的沙发上，像个疯子一样抓着头发，埋怨他爸怎么又玩失踪。

“你不是人肉雷达吗？就不能探测他在哪吗？”他捡起一个外卖传单，揉成团，砸到但丁身上。

但丁把纸团捡起来，摊开，大惊：“夏威夷披萨？！”重新把它揉成团，丢到垃圾篓里。

尼禄又扔了一个纸团，“我在说维吉尔！”

但丁这次躲开了。恶魔猎人摊摊手，说：“他决定要找地方搬了。从今天开始习惯找不到维吉尔人的日子吧，小孩。”

“他要搬去哪里？！”尼禄从沙发上蹦起来，冲到但丁面前揪起衣领一顿摇晃

“没听说他找好地方——别晃了——我的颈椎——”

尼禄一边走在路上，一边想道，维吉尔竟然要搬家了。

他决定留在人界了，尼禄感到开心，但又生气他没有亲口告诉自己。

要说“家”，就只有那个地方了吧，尼禄想。

尼禄看到了那间屹立在一片狼藉中的小房子。

他在路边蹲下，摸了摸那只开始长青苔的小摇马。

尼禄叹了口气，站起来，慢慢往破败的房子走去。

之前尼禄只从远距离看过斯巴达家的老宅。

近距离看，它的惨状更加触目惊心。

房子整体被烧得不成样子，还没倒塌也是一种神迹；

周围都有造型诡异的破坏痕迹，尼禄只能联想到恶魔；

院子里的树竟然还活着，开出了几朵白色的小花；

粗壮的树枝上吊了两条剩下半截陈旧发霉的粗绳，碰了绝对会化成粉末；

原来应该是吊在树上的秋千被一分为二，断裂的木板一块躺在地上，一块插在隆起的小土包上。

尼禄凑上去看，发现木板上刻着歪歪斜斜的“E”“V”“A”。木头缝隙里还有不知道干了多少年的血迹。

“你在找我。”维吉尔的声音响起来。

尼禄回过神来，对着小土包短暂默哀，然后走进屋里。

没有光。这是尼禄的第一反应。

客厅像是经历过战争似的混乱不堪，尼禄已经不感到惊讶了。

维吉尔背对着他，站在客厅中间，抬头望着墙上。

“呃……谢谢，花束。”尼禄不好意思地踢了踢脚边的烧焦小木块，又偷偷抬起头看维吉尔的身影。

父亲无言地颔首。

“听但丁说，你在找地方搬走。”

“是的。他还是像小时候那样吵闹，难以忍受。”

“你不会是打算……回到这里住吧？”

“不。”

尼禄想趁机说，不如来佛杜那跟我们住，转而想到那帮天天上房揭瓦的孩子们，于是乖乖闭上嘴巴。

维吉尔还在注视着墙上的画像，说：“既然你来到这里，就代表那个人类女孩已经不是障碍了。”

尼禄听了暴怒道：“你一直都那么看姬莉叶的吗？她也是我的家人！说起来，还是你把我丢在该死的小岛上的！”

“我明白她对你的意义。我也明白亲人化成了束缚自己的锁链的感觉。”维吉尔转过身来，表情平静又带了点局促。

尼禄一时无言以对。他往父亲背后看去，歪歪斜斜的全家福里，家主的脸模糊成一片暗黑，长子紧绷的表情跟眼前的别无二致，次子的笑已经变得褪色，只有女主人仍然光彩照人。

维吉尔接着说：“至于你的母亲，抱歉，我不太记得她了。”

尼禄得到了他一直以来想要的答案，果不其然气得笑出来，说：“你可真是——”

维吉尔伸出右手，蓝色的魔力在手心凝聚成一朵含苞待放的玫瑰。他将花递到尼禄面前：“不过你是我的儿子。很高兴得知你靠自己的意志，从‘迷宫’里走出来了。”

尼禄奇怪地看了父亲一眼，“哪有送人没开的花的？”他狐疑着接过来，说：“别以为搞点小把戏我就会轻易放过你——”

他话音刚落，手里的玫瑰忽然无声地层层绽开。尼禄目瞪口呆。

“那么你想我做什么？”父亲轻笑问道。

尼禄盯着蓝玫瑰，半晌后说：“那些V想做但是没做的事。”

在维吉尔的手覆上他的颈侧的时候，那种窒息般的感觉又出现了。

尼禄闭上眼睛，紧张地捏着玫瑰，嘴唇颤抖着说：“父亲——”

诗人轻吻玫瑰上的蝴蝶。


	8. 殊途同归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明天是搬家的日子。

尼禄今天也在加班——检修工作车。他总感觉哪里不对劲，但是似乎越修越不对劲了。他撑起引擎盖，从工具箱拿起扳手，刚准备下手，就听到妮可一如既往的抱怨。

“老娘为什么要给你修车啊？”

“……”尼禄数不出这是第几次了，他懒得回应。

妮可也不是真的想要回答。她嘀嘀咕咕抱怨着，重新钻到车底下。

过了一会儿，姬莉叶在屋里喊道：“晚饭做好啦！”

妮可迅速溜出来，兴奋道，“开饭！”她扭头看了眼尼禄，说，“要不别修了，烦死了。”

尼禄瞪了她一眼，幽幽地说：“你是不是忘了上个季度财政状况的惨淡。”

“唉，反正你爸那么有钱。如果我也有个富豪老爸，别说一只手，我把另外一只手也摘下来送给他。”妮可拍拍大腿站起来，丢下句“我全部吃光不给你留菜”就跑了。

尼禄双手撑在车上，不由得想到，维吉尔第一次找上门的时候，他和妮可也进行过类似的对话，姬莉叶也是差不多时间叫他们去吃饭，他也是这样子自己一个人留下来了。

尼禄扭头望向半开的卷帘门，也不知道在期待着什么。

他一直在等，等到姬莉叶催促他：“尼禄！饭菜要凉了！”

维吉尔没有来。

尼禄叹气，走去把门关上。他看了一眼车库，除了平时的东西，还增加了许多纸箱，堆在储物架隔壁。

那些都是恶龙的宝物，尼禄想道……其实是维吉尔的藏书。

多亏了姬莉叶的人缘，尼禄找到了这栋两层的小房子。

离他们家大概15分钟脚程，但是面积大概只有但丁的事务所的一半多些。

尼禄起初担心维吉尔会嫌小，结果维吉尔比他想象中的要满意这房子——尼禄猜，更可能是因为他对事务所的忍耐已经到极限的极限了吧。

虽然价格已经很实惠了，但是大家还是对维吉尔一次付清全款的行为感到惊讶万分。

之后，维吉尔的行李提前送到了尼禄他们家，一箱又一箱。每个箱子都很重，只能由尼禄来处理。有些箱子甚至是书店直接寄过来的。

“你爸是将所有种草的书一次性买了吗？”妮可叼着烟，瞠目结舌。

不挺好吗，他以前没得选择，现在有了，尼禄心道。

“你小心烟火，别把它们点着了，不然维吉尔拔刀跟你急。”

睡前，姬莉叶泡了一杯那种安神茶，塞到尼禄手里。

“明天会很忙的，早点休息。晚安。”

尼禄听话地把茶喝了，然后早早躺到床上。

明天是搬家的日子。

想到车库那些箱子明天会通通消失，尼禄感到一阵没由来的寂寞和焦虑。

他很害怕维吉尔会无端消失，让他无从追寻。

尼禄翻了个身，刚好看到窗台旁插在花瓶里的那束蓝色玫瑰。

他对着花束眨了眨眼。

然后，他无奈地笑了。

尼禄闭上眼睛，叹道：“啊，父亲……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还没完结。  
> 因为还有维吉尔的另一篇。


End file.
